Remade: A 3 and 4 story
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: After Kuki's mother kills herself, will she and her sister return to the treehouse, or will they run away, never to return again? Songfic. 3 and 4, 1 and 5


**Remade: A 3 and 4 story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Incomplete by Sisqo**

**Chapter 1**

_Bright lights_

_and fancy restaurants_

_everything in this world that a man could want_

_I got a bank account bigger than the law should allow_

_Still lonely now_

_pretty faces from the cover of a magazine_

_From their covers to my covers_

_Wanna lay with me_

_fame and fortune still a fight_

_Just a poor man runnin outta time_

_Even though it seems I have evrything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_all of the women_

_all the expensive cars_

_all of the money don't amount to you_

_So, I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you, girl_

_My life is Incomplete_

_Said, without you girl_

_Your perfume_

_Yor sexy longuree_

_Girl,I rememeber it just like it was on yesterday_

_Thursday, you told me you had fallen in love_

_Wasn't sure that I was_

_It's been a year_

_Winter, Summer, Spring, and Fall_

_To be without you just ain't livin_

_Ain't livin at all_

_If I could travel back in time_

_I'd repeat the days you were mine_

_Even though it seems I have everything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women_

_All the expensive cars_

_All of the money don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you, girl, my life is Incomplete_

_That without you, girl_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_But I loved you much too late_

_I'd give anything_

_And everything_

_To hear you say_

_That you'll stay_

_Even though it seems I have evrything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women_

_All the expensive cars_

_All of the money don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you, girl_

_My life is incomplete_

_Even though it seems I have everything_

_I don't wanna be a lonely fool_

_All of the women_

_All the expensive cars_

_All of the money don't amount to you_

_I can make believe I have everything_

_But I can't pretend that I don't see_

_That without you, girl_

_My life is Incomplete_

Kuki: I love that song! (turns off radio)

Kuki rolled over and stared out her bedroom window at the Treehouse.

Kuki: (thinking) I wish I could go back there. I miss them so much! But....... I just can't.....

Kuki's good mood had faded when she thought about the past two months. First there was her father's death that had disturbed the whole family, and then her mother wouldn't let her go anywhere due to her depression. Not even to see her friends...

She missed all of them, but she especially missed Numbah 4.

Kuki: (thinking) I love you, Wally. I can't stand to be away from you.

Kuki felt a tear stream down her face and quickly wiped it away when she heard a tiny voice from behind her.

Mushi: Kuki? Mommy fell asleep on the couch again.

Kuki: Oh no! Not again! How many drinks did she have?

Mushi: Too many.

Kuki sighed and her and Mushi went downstairs to carry their mother to her bed again. Afterwards, they went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Mushi: Sissy, mom forgot to go shopping again.

Kuki: Oh no.

Mushi: I guess we'll have to go without eating again.

Kuki and Mushi were very hungry. They hadn't had food for three days since their mother spent all the money on alcohol. Of course, their mother was doing fine until now. She had a breakdown of depression or something, because now she came home every night wasted. This wasn't the only time though. This had been going on for about two weeks.

They had gotten a call yesterday from the company that their mom worked for, and, of course, she lost her job. How could it get any worse?

Kuki: Sorry, Mushi...

Mushi: It's not your fault...

Kuki: Yeah. I know. Now, don't you think it's time for bed?

Mushi Yes.

Her stomach growls and she starts crying.

Kuki: Come on. You can sleep in my room tonight.

She managed to get Mushi upstairs, and they both cuddled up together and fell asleep.

In the morning, Kuki and Mushi went to their mom's room to see if she had another hangover. Usually she did and they had to take care of her for a few hours until it passed.

Kuki knocked on the door. No answer.

Kuki: Mom?! Are you alright? Mushi and I came to help with your headache. Mom?!

Still no answer.

Mushi grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, and when Kuki saw her face, she knew something was wrong.

Mushi started bawling and jumped into her sister's arms, and when Kuki swung the door all the way open so she could get a glance at what had upset her sibling, she felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. Their mom had committed suicide. She held the bloody knife in her left hand and in the right was a note.

Kuki bent down and pulled it out.

Mushi: Sissy.....

She continued to sob into Kuki's shirt as Kuki read the note.

Kuki: Mu-Mushi?

Kuki couldn't hold back her grief and started to cry with her sister.

The note said:

_Please forgive me, daughters. Ai shiteru..._

**Okay, Ai shiteru is Japanese for I Love You. I thought this was so sad... Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! It's going to be way different than the original story.**


End file.
